harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Druella Rosier
Etymology? Wasn't Druella the name of one of Cinderella's stepsisters in the original stories?--[[User:BarrettMark96|'Mark']] ([[User talk:BarrettMark96|'Owl me']]) 03:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :One of the stepsisters is called Drizella in the Disney version. Speaking of Disney, I've always thought that the name Druella was inspired by Cruella de Vil, the villain in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Knowing how J. K. Rowling always combines all kinds of different stuff for her names, it's probably both. Also, most of the Black family is named after something in space. --[[User:BarrettMark96|'Mark']] ([[User talk:BarrettMark96|'Owl me']]) 03:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Druella was a Black by marriage. The Black family naming conventions wouldn't have applied to her. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Name It says Druella's name is 'Druella Rosier' when surely it should be 'Druella Black'? Her last name turned to Black when she married Cygnus, so it should be Druella Black, shouldn't it? 15:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC)unsigned comment She appears on the tree as 'Druella Rosier' so that is what her name is. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 12:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Death? "Sirius Black's statement that "I'm the last Black left" may indicate that Druella is dead, as her married name is Black. However, more likely Sirius only meant Blacks by birth, who would be eligible to inherit 12 Grimmauld Place. Neither the books nor the Black family tree give any indication of her death, and since her daughters are only in their mid-40s at the end ofDeathly Hallows, she may well still be alive." 1) If Sirius means Blacks by birth, isn't this statement is incorrect because Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were Blacks by birth and they were still alive around the time of this statement? 2) On the Black family tree, only Cygnus Black has a date of death behind his name (1992) and Druella does not. Since the statement above is very vage and states that Druella may well still be alive, should we really keep the mention of her death in the info box? The Black family tree has been created by J.K. Rowling herself, so shouldn't the absense of a death date be considered proof that she is still alive? Just my two cents. :) SeleneForbes (talk) 18:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :None of the Blacks by marriage have birth or death dates: Charlus Potter, Harfang Longbottom, Ursula Flint... therefore there is no evidence that she still does live. :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I understand this, but why are we assuming that she's dead when we have no way of knowing? SeleneForbes (talk) 20:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Because she was almost certainly the same age as her husband, who was already deceased, and by Sirius Black's being the last of the Blacks, referenced multiple times. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hair colour All Blacks by birth have dark hair (Phinease Nigellus, Bellatrix, Sirius) except Narcissa. So I think Druella might have blonde hair because Narcissa has blonde hair, unlike her sisters. AB Ng Talk 04:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC)